mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Denis Breneman
"Seems like you're getting serious, huh? Well, let's go. It's now or never." -Denis, to his opponent who was getting serious. Description "Hi! Name's Denis Breneman. Call me Denis." -Denis' greeting. "This one is a normal human being except that his eyes aren't like the others. His left hand has a handband on it. It's light blue. Be careful that if he uses his Super Attack, everything slows down except him. He won't be slowed down while the others are slowed down. If he uses his Super Attack with his ally, his ally won't be slowed down too. Hit him '(Both if he has an ally)' to stop that from happening." -Initial Description "He has the same powers of a normal human. Normal human has no powers whatsoever. However, there is something that he has. He's slightly faster and stronger than a normal human being. Has afterimages when he uses his Super Attack. Also will have 4 afterimages if he uses his Special Attack, EX Version. Special Attack EX Bersion is the same as the special attack that was used except that it was slightly powerful and makes the user blink yellow. Once that ended, the user will stop blinking yellow and the afterimages will disappear at the end of it." -Secondary Description "He would even know your style and moves if he watches you that you're in battle, everytime. Make sure you change your style to confuse him. Otherwise, it will be hard enough to beat him in your current style. He would study your moves and your style while in battle or not in battle. Be more aware." -Third Description Infomation Born at 1st of January, 1985. His eyes were completely different than the other humans. He's also good with Parkour because he once did a parkour since he was 12. His parkour skills was improving each time he was aging. Even he does a combat too. Combat skills combining parkour skills will make him become such a threat because he's good with combat and parkour. When he reached 16, he mastered parkour and he kept on studying martial arts, style in fighting and combat. When he got to 18, he was almost there to master the arts of fighting. When he reached 20 years old, he has mastered the arts of fighting. He has much better skills in parkour and combat. He is no ordinary human being. He can grab you, no matter what, he can throw you everywhere. Left or right, Throw you up and kick you at up and punch you up. Or, throw you down and kick you up. And then, you get kicked down. It doesn't matter if you're heavy, light or not, he can grab and throw you. Be aware that he can use his super attacks only when it's the time. He's wise at using moves. He knows accuracy, range and damage. Be extremely careful. Theme Song: UNDERTALE[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRbNlbgqNLo - Megalovania Dual (Sayonara Maxwell's Remix) (When in battle)]' 'UNDERTALE[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcjP-py_M-0 - ASGORE ('''GaMetal's Remix) ](When he's mind-controlled by somebody while/got into battle) UNDERTALE[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaDAeI_eIkg - Hopes and Dreams {Anomaly's Remix} (While in mind-controlled mode, this song starts only when he's losing)] UNDERTALE[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjtyYGs1_WE - Megalovania {NateWantsToBattles Remix} (Normal, when in battle, alternative)] Gender: Male Likes: Making new friends, old friends coming back, good people and friends of friends. Dislikes: The enemies of his friends, The old enemies of his friends, enemies of him, evil people, dark people, killing people (He would give mercy to those who he would kill.), getting his friends hurt and zombies. Parents: Unnamed mother and father (Deceased in war before Adela's. Same war.) Personality: He's friendly and kind. Nervous when greeting female or new people. Isn't much of a emotional person but calm when in battle. He does have emotions. He would want to be careful about the safety of everyone's children because, he once saw a child get kidnapped by a stranger. Gallery Denis Breneman's Appearance.png|His appearance at the wooden house. Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Adventurous Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Alive